poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Harmony Force calls for help, Dragon Force to the Rescue
Harmony Force calls for help, Dragon Force to the Rescue is the third episode of the first season of Power Rangers Dragon Force. Summary With Equestria City under attack by High Roller's new robot, the Dragon Force and Harmony Force Rangers must work together in order to protect it from causing a huge damage. Plot Twilight and her friends hanging out/High Roller, Wuya, and their legion attack The episode begins with Twilight Sparkle and her friends hanging out, they were enjoying their spring break form running their classes. Suddenly, High Roller, Wuya, and their legion attack as Star Swirl the Bearded and the others gathered them to safety. The Dragon Force Rangers came to the rescue/The Heylin Legion retreated As they fought against High Roller, Wuya, and their legion, Twilight, Star Swirl, Gallus, and either of their friends were strong enough. Just then, Raiden and his friends came to the rescue as the Heylin Legion retreated for the time being. Gathering together at Big Green/Showing their new friends around the place As they returned to Big Green, Raiden and his friends showed Twilight, Star Swirl, Gallus, and their friends around the place as they all get to know them along with their friends. Raiden, Twilight, and their freinds begin their training/Woo the Wise in progress Soon afterwards, Raiden, Twilight, and their freinds begin their training in hopes to succeed their battle. Then, Woo the Wise was making progress on how work on enough technology for them. Planning the next move to stop the Heylin Legion/The best way to fight back Then, Raiden, Twilight, Star Swirl, Gallus, and their friends begin planning the next move to stop High Roller, Wuya, and the Heylin Legion the best way to fight them back. The Dargon Force and Harmony Force Team Up begins/The Two Team Xiaolin Showdown Soon enough, the Dargon Force and Harmony Force Rangers begin their team up to stop High Roller, Wuya, and their Heylin Legion. With the Monkey Staff loose from Jack Spicer's grasp, Raiden and Twilight challenged High Roller and Wuya to a two team Two Team Xiaolin Showdown as they accepted it. The Martial Art Tournament/Raiden never gave up without a fight As their Xiaolin Showdown began, the Dragon Force and Harmony Force Rangers begin the Martial Arts Tournament against many encoutnering battle. Raiden on the other hand never gave up without a fight. Raiden, Twilight, and their friends won the showdown/Winning all the Shen Gong Wu Then, Raiden, Twilight, and their friends won the showdown as they won all the Shen Gong Wu. Releasing the giant bots/Prepare the Megazord Team Up of the lifetime However, they're victory didn't last long as Heylin Jack Spicer released the Giant Bots. With quick thinking, the Dargon Force and Harmony Force Rangers brought out the Dragon Force Megazord and Ultimate Elemental Ultrazord to take them out the best way they can. The Power Rangers won once again/Raiden, Twilight, and their friends gave thanks Finally, the Power Rangers won once again as High Roller, Wuya, and her legion retreated. Just as they all returned to Big Green, Raiden, Twilight, and their friends gave thanks to one another happily. Rangers Dragon Force Rangers Harmony Force Rangers Elemental Warriors Harmonious Knights Mentors *Grand Master Dashi *Master Monk Guan *Master Fung *Chase Young *Commander ApeTrully Allies *Omi *Kimiko Tohomiko *Raimundo Pedrosa *Clay Bailey *Ping Pong *Dojo Kanojo Cho *Jack Spicer *Jermaine *Jessie Bailey *Chucky Choo *Megan *Klofange *Lin Chung *Jumpy Ghostface *Mighty Ray *Mystique Sonia *Mr. No Hands *Alpha Girl Latifah *Golden Eye Husky *Kowloon *Archer Lee *Hurricane Lee *Panda King *Giraffe King *Woo the Wise *Slug King *Red Face Kwan *Cat King *Octopus King *Oyster-rhana King *Eagle King *Bald Eagle King *Ostrich King *Pterodactyl King *Porcupine King *Fruiter *Wu Song *Ox King *Egret Queen *Sea Elephant King *Ant Queen *Skunk King *Yak King *Parrot King *Stingray King *Blowfish King *Sailor Brothers *Shark King *Hyena King *Barbet King *Snake King *Scorpion King *Yan Ching *Hen Queen *Rhino King *Chameleon Queen *Swamp Hippo King *Dog King *Pig King *Bat King *Sammo Whale *Lion King *Camel King *Spider King *Seagull King and Seagull Prince *Lizard King *Tiger King *Cheetah King and Queen *Bearstomp *Flying Squirrel King *Groundhog King *Air Defense Captain *Leech King *Rock Caterpillar King and Queen *Alpaca King *Lady Green *Fox King *Roto-Wolf King *Sparky White and Sparky Black the Zebra Bros *Crab King *Burly *Duckbill King *Lanternfish King *Flying Fish King *Origin Man *Baboon King *Seahorse Prince *Rattle Diva *Crane King *Turtle King *Peacock Queen *Frog King *Polar Bear King *Koala King *Penguin King *Hermit Crab King *Beetle King *Mano *Sloth King *Tank Commander *Master Chou *Deer King *Owl King *Crocodile King *Jellyfish King *Gorilla King *Kangaroo King *Sheep Queen *Commander of Darkness *Wasp King *Star Nosed Mole King *Armadillo King *Pangolin Queen *Gardener Ching *Rosefinch *Elephant King *Hamster King *Iguana King *Firefly King *T-Rex King *Bald Eagle King *Ostrich King *Pterodactyl King *Yeti King *Phoenix King *Bronze Giant Civilians *Minty *Trixie *Lyra Heartstrings *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Principle Celestia *Vice Principle Luna *Scorpan *Photo Finish *Minuette *Daring Do *Star Song *Sweetie Drops *Silver Spoon *Diamond Tiara *Sprinkle Medley *DJ Pon-3 *Octavia Melody *Sea Swirl *Lemon Hearts *Clear Skies *Helia *Merry May *Diamond Mint *Flower Wishes *Lemony Gem *Moon Dancer *Derpy Hooves *Cheerilee *Golden Harvest *Wysteria *Rainbowshine *Gardenia Glow *Lily Valley *Coco Pommel *Peachy Pie *Sunny Daze *Shining Armor and Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart *Snowdrop *Toola Roola *Sunshower Raindrops *Cotton Candy *Amethyst Star *Twinkleshine *Sky Wishes *Babs Seed *Cherry Berry *Blossomforth *Maud Pie *Mud Briar *Nyx *Zecora *Discord *Catrina *Thunderlane *Rumble *Spitfire *Soarin *Milky Way *Button Mash *Shady Daze *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Sour Sweet *Indigo Zap *Lemon Zest *Tree Hugger *Crackle Pop *Sugar Belle *Double Diamond *Party Favor *Night Glider *Quibble Pants *Granny Smith *Big McIntosh *Cranky Doodle Donkey *Matilda *Mrs. Cup Cake *Mr. Carrot Cake *Mr. Shy *Mrs. Shy *Pound Cake *Pumpkin Cake *Hondo Flanks *Cookie Crumbles *Time Turner *Millie *Cream Puff *Night Light *Twilight Velvet *Gilda *Gabby *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *Thorax *Snips and Snails *Juniper Montage *Canter Zoom *Countess Coloratura *Wallflower Blush *Professor Neighsay Villains *Heylin Jack *Wuya *Heylin Chase *Heylin Monk Guan *Shadow *Hannibal Roy Bean and his Ying-Ying Bird *Katnappé *Le Mime *Tubbimura *Cyclops *Vlad *Mala Mala Jong *PandaBubba *Gigi *Sibini *Chameleon-Bot *Dyris *Raksha *High Roller Trivia * Transcript *Harmony Force calls for help, Dragon Force to the Rescue (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Dragon Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5